


:)

by Bamboo1298



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Now it's just whatever is in my brain, POV Second Person, or at least it started that way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamboo1298/pseuds/Bamboo1298
Summary: A collection of short stories, or well, more like drabbles that I wrote, that may or may not have a gruesome end. I don't really know, being that I haven't written all of them yet. All the stories are separate, yet connected in some way, shape, or form. Yeah, that's pretty much it.





	:)

The air is cold as it clamps around your hands, causing them to shake slightly. The freezing atmosphere wraps itself around you as you walk forward, seeing a house not far in the distance. This house was your goal. You needed food, you needed water, you needed warmth, and this odd looking house in the distance was your only option.

So you feet took step after step, movement after movement, ignoring the pain that came with every time you placed your foot onto the dirt rode. The glacial like temperatures made you hurt, made you want to collapse, made you want to cry. But you couldn't stop, and you definitely couldn't cry, if you did your eyes would be glued shut, that's how cold it was.

You know you can't stop, so you don't. You know you have to keep pushing forward, so you do. You take step. After step. After step. After step. And you trudge on, towards the big house on the hill.

You stop to look at the house- well, you don't really stop moving, just the rest of your thoughts are put to sleep. Anyways, you look at the house. It's a nice house, painted, gray, or maybe it was black, maybe it was blue? You couldn't tell, the constant snow was obstructing your vision. What you could see though, were the giant arches that surrounded the house, though, surprisingly there was no gate.

The arches seemed to be made out of a metal, what kind of metal and what color it was you could not tell, for you could not see it. There was one thing in particular about the house that gave you hope though, inside the house, on both the second and third floor, there was light emanating, a bright light that stood out in the storm. And where there is light, there are people. And where there is people there is warmth.

Warmth.

_Warmth._

**_Warmth._ **

Oh, how much you crave the warmth, how much you wanted to escape the cold, frozen tundra that lay behind you. How much you...wanted to feel. How much you wanted to feel your feet. How much you wanted to feel your hands. How much you wanted to feel...something.

Your arms wrapped around your body, in an attempt to replicate heat, but it did no good, for your arms too were extremely cold. You were cold, _cold_ , **_cold_** , **_COLD_**. You were oh so very cold. Freezing, to be exact.

You opened your mouth for a short second, only to close it immediately after. That was a bad decision, a very bad decision. Your tongue hurts. Your tongue burns. Your tongue feels like it's on fire. But, sadly, there is nothing you can do, so you simply trudge forward.

And forward.

And forward.

And then its there. The house. The wonderful wonderful house. You feel so relieved, you felt like you were going to collapse. You rush up to the door and go to hit the doorbell. And you do. Though, it's not hitting the doorbell that you do. You collapse. And you curl up. And you die.

You were so close :)


End file.
